1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal to which data stored in a storage device is transferred and to a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years storage devices for storing video data such as, for example, HDRs (hard disk video recorders) have come onto the market for home use. Users can now view a video stored in such a storage device while away from home using their own mobile terminal (for example, a mobile telephone or the like).
At this point, methods that can be considered for transferring video data from a storage device to a mobile terminal are a method using a storage media such as flash memory and a method that is carried out through communication between the storage device and the mobile terminal.
When the above two methods are compared it is found that storage media is greatly limited by size and weight requirements for portability, energy consumption and memory capacity, and the data volumes of video data are large in comparison to text data or music data so that a large number of files cannot be stored, thus the method in which data transfer is carried out through communication is preferred to the method using a storage media.